everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Wait for Me
Summary: '''Isaac reconnects with his love interest. '''Note: This OVA is a reference to my favorite series of all time, Yuuri on Ice. WE WERE BORN TO SHIP VICTUURI!!! There will be songs from the series in this one along with songs from Puella Magi Madoka Magica, I don't own them. All rights belong to Shinbo Sensei, Kubo Sensei, Yuki Kajimura, Keisuka Tominaga, Taku Mitsushiba and Tarou Umebayashi, please support the initial release. The camera opens up at the rink, a few years ago. A preteen boy with black hair and brown eyes is skating around the rink. He does a double axel. There are also other skaters around, one of which is a younger Isaac who is staring at Luka in awe of everything he does. Luka's former coach: 'Good one Luka! '''Luka Soliel: '''Thanks coach! ''The whistle blows signalling ice resurfacing time. Luka skates over to the rink door but he trips and falls hard due to a large bump, injuring him. He tries to get up and the zamboni begins getting closer to him. Isaac quickly climbs over the rink walls and grabs Luka. Pulling him out just in time. '''Isaac Andrews: '''Are you alright? '''Luka Soliel: ''*blushes* Um...yeah... ''Cut to some months later. The skaters are being assigned training partners. Luka and Isaac are paired up together. Luka blushes as Isaac smiles at him. A montage of the years that passed shows them both training together and being friends. Luka is shown falling in love with Isaac, whom also begins to slowly feel same way about him.Cut to Isaac walking back home, a flithy run down apartment, his parents are out again and his sister had locked herself in her room. Cut to his parents being arrested and his sister's body being taken away. Isaac begins to shut out Luka's affection and friendship and isn't at the rink as often. Eventually not coming at all. Luka is shown waiting for Isaac sadly. Cut to the current day, an older Luka is shown doing his program for the world championship selection competition. He finishes the program and strikes a pose. Blake Winter: 'Wooh! That was awesome! I know you just transferred to me a few months ago but Derek definitely taught you well! '''Luka Soliel: '''Thanks coach. '''Blake Winter: '''Luka, I have someone for you to meet. ''Isaac walks into the rink. Luka's jaw drops. '' '''Luka Soliel: '''Isaac?.... '''Isaac Andrews: '''Luka?... '''Blake Winter: '''You know each other? '''Luka Soliel: '''Know each other?! We- '''Hachi Nile: '''Hey Aunt Blake! ''Blake looks over to the rink entrance to see the Hunters. 'Blake Winter: '''Oh hey! What are you guys doin' here? '''Foxx Otur: '''We had a mission nearby and we got pretty good exam results so our parents allowed us to hang in Grimmany as a reward. '''Blake Winter: '''Huh nice. ''The Hunters head onto the ice. Foxx immediately face plants onto the ice, Nia holds onto the railing for dear life while Trifa and Adolpha are stumbling around. Ife and Toni are holding on to each other. Amber, Setsuna, Yoruko, Yang and Adam are stuck in an incredibly uncomfortable conga line. Hachi, Hinoka and Eigou are trying to walk using the railings for help only to constantly slip, while Shade, Valeria and Jewel are trying their best to stay balanced, Lupe and Talia are constantly falling. Akihiro, Vidyut and Kagami are skating around with no problem. Kagami hums happily and does a double flip jump which she lands gracefully. 'Eigou Nile: '''Hey! No fair! '''Hachi Nile: '''Sis, seriously? Showing off while we're trying to stay on the ice?! '''Vidyut and Akihiro: '''Well that sucks for you guys. '''Hinoka Kodomo: '''We get it you two are from Hokkaido! ''Blake smiles in response to the Hunters' antics. She notices the look on Isaac's face. '''Blake Winter: '''Isaac, are you alright buddy? '''Isaac Andrews: '''Um...yeah, it's just...Luka... '''Valeria Cyprian-Hopebringer: ''*carefully drags herself over to him* Are you...In love with him? '''Isaac Andrews: '*blushes* ''Uh...well I...I kinda...um... '''Vidyut and Akihiro: '''Don't deny it! We know it! '''Ife Aeras: '''You know whenever you guys talk in sync it's annoying. '''Vidyut and Akihiro: '''Why does it matter to you? ''*troll faces* Nia Troy: *gets up from the ice after falling* Seriously you two? Meanwhile Luka does a combination jump and he begins to do his step sequence for his program. Isaac's eyes grow wide as he stared at him, he blushes and feels his heart beat faster. Valeria Cyprian-Hopebringer: 'Yep, you're definitely in love man. '''Isaac Andrews: '''I...um...er... ''*his face turns red* '''Eigou Nile: ''*snickers while trying to keep his balance* Hey Nii-chan, he likes you when you croak around Shizune! '''Hachi Nile: '''Shut up Eigou! ''*stumbles forward while Kagami happily does a double loop jump right by him* ''And can you please stop showing off sis?! '''Nia Troy: '''Can you just help us?! '''Vidyut and Akihiro: '''Nope! '''Blake Winter: '''Heheh, you kids never change. Alright Isaac, show me what you got. '''Isaac Andrews: '''Uh um...what? Yeah sure thing coach. ''Isaac goes around the rink and does his signature quad flip, triple toe combination. He lands it and for a second he and Luka's eyes meet. '' '''The girl hunters: '''OOOHHH!!!! '''Nia Troy: '''Just like Yuuto!!! On Pointe! I SHIP IT! '''Toni Aeras: '''Easy there, Nia. '''Nia Troy: '*fangirling intensifies* ''THIS IS A REAL LIFE YAOI! ''*nosebleeds and passes out from fangirling* Trifa Liang-Mania: '''Oh no! She's down! '''Yoruko Senju: '''Nia! Can you hear me? '''Nia Troy: '''Yaoi for life..... '''Blake Winter: Is she okay? Setsuna Mikoto: She's fine Aunt Blake. She just um...fangirled. Isaac looked at the situation confusingly. Luka skates over to him, his face completely red and he's fumbling with hands nervously. Isaac turns to him and his face also turns red with embarrassment. Isaac Andrews: So...um...er....It's been a while, Luka...how are you- Luka Soliel: 'Uh I'm fine! heheheh ''*nervous laughing* ''So um...you're training wi- '''Isaac Andrews: '''With Coach Winter, Yeah! ''*he blushes even more* '''Vidyut and Akihiro: OOOHHH!!! Nia Troy: *fangirls* THIS IS AWESOME! Blake Winter: Right...any way the national.competition's coming up to pick skaters for the Rostelecom Cup. Remember they're only selecting 4 skaters to represent Grimmany. Let's do a run through of your free programs! The point grabbers! Luka and Isaac: Yes coach! Blake Winter: Isaac, you're up first. Everyone, clear the way! The music starts. Cue Symposium Magarum by Yuki Kajimura. Isaac pivots out of his starting position. He does a well choreographed step sequence with dramatic movements and facial expressions. He goes into his first jump. He does a quad flip. But in the air he and Luka's eyes meet. He lands the jumps and goes into another step sequence. He goes into a flying sit spin and transitions to an A-spin. All the while going through his program, he's kept his eyes glued to Luka. As he was going into his next jump, a quad salcow, he trips and the speed that he was going at caused him to go flying. Vidyut Namikaze-Raakshas: ''*throws his rope dart and pulls Isaac over to the stands, saving him* GOTCHA! ''Isaac is clearly shaken. Blake Winter: '''Kiddo! Isaac! You alright? '''Isaac Andrews: ''*in shock* Uhhh...yeah...sorry I guess I spaced out... '''Valeria Cyprian-Hopebringer: '''Spaced out on love? ''Isaac and Luka both blush. Nia nosebleeds. Nia Troy: ''*fujoshi mode* YES!!! '''Hinoka Kodomo:' Isn't that rude? Nia Troy: Huh? Hinoka Kodomo: Treating them like a yaoi anime couple. They're people, Nia, not things to nosebleed over. Nia Troy: ''*realizes she's nosebleeding and is embarrassed* Oh! Um...sorry...I get carried away sometimes...heheh. '''Isaac Andrews: '''It's fine. Heheh '''Hinoka Kodomo: '''Just contain your fangirling, Nia. You don't see me fangirl over my favorite ships on Free! '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''But there are ships everywhere in that series! '''Hinoka Kodomo: '''Exactly. '''All the girls: '''Sugoi....How do you do it? '''Hinoka Kodomo: '''I resist the urges of my moe senses! ''The Hunters all wow at HInoka's abbility to resist the urge to fangirl. Luka runs over to Isaac and hugs him. Luka Soliel: '''Isaac! You alright? '''Isaac Andrews: ''*blushes* Yeah, I'm fine.... '''Blake Winter: '''Thank gods, kiddo. Don't scare me like that again. Wanna try the run through again? '''Isaac Andrews: '''Yeah. ''Cut to after practice. Isaac is walking back to the juvenile shelter, he's thinking about Luka. He goes into the shelter and up to his room without speaking a word to the staff. Staff Member #1: Has...has he relapsed? Staff Member #2: ...eh, it's probably nothing. Cut to the next day of practice, where Luka is performing while the others watch in pure awe. He finishes his performance (which I cannot describe due to my lack of ice-skating knowledge) and bows with a rather smug smile. Luka Soliel: Heh, it's almost scary how good I am! Isaac Andrews: Do you have to act like that? Luka Soliel: Like what? It's not weird, it's just understanding my own self-worth! I mean, look at all these guys! How could I not be the best? Isaac blinks, then sighs and turns away. Camera pans to a bush, where Nia is watching the two. She has a notepad where is jotting down ideas for a Yuuto! On Pointe fanfiction. Nia Troy: Oh nooooo...my ship...wait, has Luka's characterization...always been this way? Hinoka Kodomo: What characterization? Nia Troy: GAH! *leaps forty feet in the air* Nia turns around to see Hinoka, standing behind her with an unimpressed frown. Nia Troy: Where did you come from?! Hinoka Kodomo: I came to make sure you didn't start anything with your stupid, Yaoi-obsessed heart. Nia Troy: *blushing* H-hey! Cut back to the rink. Luka is nearing the end of another performance. Luka Soliel: *to the other skaters* Watch this! He leaps into the air and executes an axel jump. One problem, though... He kinda lands wrong. There's a loud '''SNAP' and Luka flops ungracefully onto the ice, ankle bent at a weird angle.'' Everyone: *GASP* Isaac runs out onto the rink. Isaac Andrews: Oh my god! Are you alright?! Luka Soliel: *through gritted teeth* No! I'm in so much pain! Random Skater: You were kinda asking for it. Everyone stares at her weirdly. Random Skater: H-hey, don't look at me! He was being the braggart! Karma just took up the challenge is all! Isaac Andrews: ''*angry* HEY! BACK OFF MY BOYFRIEND YOU JERK! ''*quickly blushes after he realized he said that* Meanwhile Nia gasps and pulls Hinoka to her tightly. Hinoka Kodomo: 'Nia I can't breathe! '''Nia Troy: '''It's official! Luka is basically Vincent and Isaac is basically Yuuto! '''Hinoka Kodomo: '''No offense, please stop fangirling. Also I say best yaoi ship that's ever existed is Rin Matsuoka and Haruka Nanase from Free!. Fight me. '''Nia Troy: '''Shhh! It's getting good! ''Hinoka drags her away. 'Hinoka Kodomo: '''This is the first time I've seen you act like a total doof. Also the others are waiting, we'll be late for our tour of the Munich Residenz. You can just search up fanart and write a fanfic based on those anyway. '''Nia Troy: '''Fine....But really though Haru and Rin? I say the best ship is Nagisa and Rei! '''Hinoka Kodomo: '''Whatever... ''Cut back to inside the rink. Isaac is in the bathroom washing his face. '''Isaac Andrews: '''I can't believe I said that....Luka's changed...he's so confident....not like me... '''Luka Soliel: '''Isaaac, are you alright? Thanks for standing up for me. '''Isaac Andrews: ''*blushing* Oh um! It's nothing! Are you al-alright? Your ankle looks like it was- '''Luka Soliel: '''It's fine now. I got bandaged. Sorry I was a bit of a bumbling idiot and a show off just now, it was the nostalgia that got me. ''*flirty mode on, he does the cicada block with Isaac* ''Let's try and get to know each other a bit more before we make things official. ''Isaac blushes heavily and faints. Cut to the Munich Residenz, during the tour. The girls suddenly perk up. Akihiro Namikaze-Raakshas: 'What is it? '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''Our yaoi senses are tingling! ''Cut to the rink. Luka is doing his program run through again. Cue In Regards to Love: Eros by Taku Mitsushiba. Luka pivots around, flips his hair a couple times and winks at Isaac who gets a spontanious nosebleed. '''Same Random Skater: Uh...are we sure he should be on the ice with his ankle? Other Random Skater: *shrug* If he says so... Luka finishes his program (Because again, I have no knowledge of figure skating), landing his last jump a little awkwardly. He recovers fast, though. Luka Soliel: Ha! I dare you guys to beat that! Isaac Andrews: *sigh, eye roll* Cut to the end of practice, the skaters leaving the rink. Isaac hurries up to Luka's side. Isaac Andrews: Soooooo...wanna hang out tonight? Luka Soliel: Can't. Practicing. Isaac Andrews: But...Blake didn't— Luka Soliel: I know that. But there are only four open slots to represent Grimmany. I intend to be on one of them. Isaac Andrews: Oh...okay. He slinks off, a scowl on his face. Cut to Luka, running through his program on an empty rink. He loses his balance partway through, though, and falls on his face. Luka Soliel: Ghk... Ow... Sonuva... He attempts to get to his feet, but his face contorts in pain and he collapses back onto the ice. Luka Soliel: No. Ankle, do not do this to me. I don't care if you're twisted! Mom and Dad made it to the figure skating championship, and I'm going to make it too even if I utterly destroy you! So just wait until after I've won that golden medal, THEN you can get a hospital! He angrily gets up, then restarts his program. Cut to Isaac, lying on his bed in the juvenile shelter. He stares at the ceiling for a few seconds, then dials Blake. Blake Winter: Hello, Blake Winter speaking. Isaac Andrews: Hey, Coach. Blake Winter: Somethin' wrong? You don't usually call me "Coach" unless you're feeling crummy. Isaac Andrews: ...yeah. Blake Winter: It's about Luka isn't it? Isaac Andrews: Yeah. It's been a while between us. I admit I like him but he's changed.... Blake Winter: Some people jut become full of themselves after winning time after time. Luka, he's a genius no doubt and he's a good kid, but he's one of the most reckless and self abased students I've ever got. Isaac Andrews: I know....He's not the same guy I crushed on. I wanna be one of the selected 4, because I want to be with him. Blake Winter: I see. How about this? You're the only one who can get into his egotistical skull. Show him what you're nade of, show him the real Isaac. Isaac Andrews: The real me.....Yeah, I'll think about it. Thanks coach. He hangs up. Cut to the next day, Isaac runs through his short program. Cue Stammi Vicino by Taku Mitsushiba. After the program (seriously I do not know this stuff) his eyes meet Luka's, and he blushes madly. Luka Soliel: *completely unfazed* My turn. He skates onto the ice, but barely makes it through a jump before his ankle causes him to slip and faceplant. Isaac, naturally, rushes over. Isaac Andrews: Are you— Luka Soliel: I'm fine! Do you have to worry so damn much?! Isaac Andrews: Hey! I'm trying to help you! Why are you like this?! Luka Soliel: Like what? Isaac Andrews: This! Apparently, while my back was turned, YOU became an egotistical, reckless, self-absorbed bastard! What the hell happened while we weren't in contact!? Luka Soliel: People change, Isaac! You apparently became a worrywart idiot with all the confidence of a— Isaac Andrews: IF I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO CHANGE INTO '''THIS,' I WOULD'VE CUT CONTACT WITH YOU MUCH EARLIER!'' Silence. Luka stares, stunned, at Isaac, who slaps a hand over his mouth. Luka Soliel: ...cut contact. Isaac Andrews: Um, I— Luka Soliel: *on the verge of tears* Cut. Contact. Isaac Andrews: Luka, i-it's not— Luka Soliel: No. I understand now. You don't want me in your life. Well...well, *angry* you know what?! Fine! My future has no place for you! Isaac Andrews: Luka, please— Luka Soliel: I am not wasting any more time with you! I... *tone goes back to neutral* I'm done. Good''bye.'' He walks off the ice, trying to hide a limp. Isaac stares after him in shock. Then, he shakes his head and glares at Luka. Isaac Andrews: *in a low voice* You know what? Feel free. You've got a busted ankle, and I'm in perfect condition. So when you make a fool of yourself at the world championship...I'll be there to laugh at you. Cut to New Troy's palace, where Nia suddenly gasps. Vernal: Sweetie? What is it? Nia Troy: I-I...had a horrible, horrible feeling... *she dials the girls* WE NEED TO HEAD TO THE ROSTELECOM CUP STRAIGHT AWAY! Cut to the Rostelecom Cup being held in Moscow, a few days later. It's shown that Grimmany is being represented by Isaac, Luka, and two girls. Isaac and Luka walk past each other in the venue not even looking at each other. Luka notices that Isaac has tears in his eyes but chooses to ignore it. Cut to the the Hunters now accompanied by their puchis geting into their seats. Yoruko Senju: I hope these guys aren't gonna go at each other. Cut to the begining of the short programs. Luka is about to go on, Blake comes up to him. Luka Soliel: Coach! What ya git for me? Blake Winter: Luka, you're a good skater but you gotta know that you can't be a jerk alright? Isaac cares about you that's why he's worried. You gotta know when you've bit off more than you can chew. Luka Soliel: *trying to hide his disappointment* What are you trying to say? Blake Winter: Skate from here *she poibts at his heart* And for the person who loves you. Announcer: Next Skater from Grimmany, please welcome, Luka Soliel! His music is Confessio by Yuki Kajimura. Luka looks at Blake and gets on the ice some fans cheer. Cue Confessio by Yuki Kajimura. Luka begins a step sequence. He gets ready for his first jump a triple axel, he does so and lands it and hides his pain by using the step sequence. Luka Soliel: *to himself* The person who loves me most?.... As he goes into a flying camel spin he thinks about Isaac. Luka Soliel: *to himself* Isaac....I've become this way because of you. *He does a quadflip and goes into a combination spin* I've loved you all this time....I've waited for you....Isaac...*cut to the end of his program, he strikes his final Pose* fangirls scream and throw flowers and teddy bears across the railings for him. The girl Hunters are watching Isaac nervously. Luka gets off the ice and walks past Isaac. Isaac Andrews: I'll show you the real me on Ice... You'll know how I really feel just look at my program and don't take your eyes off of me. Luka looks at Isaac as he goes to wait for his turn on the ice. Cut to Isaac's turn. Blake Winter: Alright kiddo. You got this. I know you love him. Show him what you're feeling. Show him who's the person he's been waiting for. Isaac gets on the ice. He looks Luka in the eyes, Cue Stammi Vicino (again) by Taku Mitsushiba. Isaac performs his short program, never once breaking eye contact with Luka. He goes around do step sequences and quad jumps which were much more solid that Luka's. Luka couldn't take his eyes off him, Isaac's face shows the pain he feels for Luka, his loneliness and how much he wanted Luka with him. Isaac strikes his final Pose, his hand on his heart reaching for Luka. Luka reaches out to him as well. Cut to the free program. Luka is looking unsure on the ice, he's shaking because of his ankle. He begins his program. Cue In Regards to Love: Eros by Taku Mitsushiba. But because of his ankle, as Luka goes into his first jump, a triple lutz, his ankle gives way and he stumbles and falls on the ice. The fans gasp as he struggles to get up but it was clear that he's in no condition to skate. Blake rushes onto the ice and gets him off. She hugs im tightly '' '''Blake Winter:' LUKA! What happened?! What did you do to yourself?! I told you not to push too much! Luka Soliel: Coach, I'm fine. *tries to get up but is too injured* Ow! Isaac rushes iver to Luka and hugs him much to his shock. Luka Soliel: Isaac? I- Isaac Andrews: Luka...you idiot! I was worries about you! But you were to self absorbed to even know how much you mean to me! To coach! I know you've waited for me but this is no way to let yourself go! Believe me....I know.... Luka Soliel: Isaac, I'm so sorry.... Isaac Andrews: *pulls Luka close to him by the collar if his outfit and looks him in the eye* Don't take your eyes off me. I'll show the world how much I love you. Luka blushes. Isaac heads off to get ready for his free program. Cut to Isaac's free program, cue Symposium Magarum by Yuki Kajimura. Isaac performs his program going through the step sequence and jumps with ease, as he goes into a combination spin some tears fall from his eyes as he goes into a y-spin. He does another quad lutz, a quad loop and triple toe combination and does a dramatix step sequence. He goes into his final spin, a donut spin into a biellemann spin. He strikes his final pose and the crowd goes wild. As he skates to the exit, Luka runs to him in spite of his ankle and leaps from the exit. The two lock eyes and Luka kisses Isaac. The girl Hunters and their puchis scream. Nia Troy: MY SHIP HAS SAILED!!!!!!!!! Isaac holds onto Luka as they boh fall onto the ice together. Luka hovers above Isaac and has tears in his eyes. Luka Soliel: I've waited for you...for so long...I won't be skating for a while...I'm an egotistical mess without you.... Isaac Andrews: Heh, you sure are.... They kiss again. The guy hunters and their puchis cover their ears as the girl hunters' and their puchis go go into extreme fangirling modes. The jumbotron shows that Isaac is in first place Cut to the medal ceremony. Isaac receives his gold medal. Blake hugs him and he looks flustered. Isaac Andrews: Blake! You're embarrassing me! Blake Winter: That's my job kiddo. You did great! Jete Muse: *runs into the rink and hugs Isaac* Sorry I'm late! Whooo! Isaac you were amazing! Isaac Andrews: Thanks. He looks up and sees Luka, who had been disqualified because of his injury, in a wheelchair, he gets off the podium and skates to Luka. To his surpriae, Isaac lifts him out of the wheelchair and holds him bridal style. Isaac Andrews: You'll never have to wait for me ever again...I'm here now... The two kiss and the crowd cheers while the girl Hunters all scream. The screen fades black. The post credits scene shows the party after the Rostelecom Cup. Luka and Isaac are dancing together. The two look at each other and kiss for a final time as the screen fades black for the final time. Category:Fan Webisodes